Reunion
by Yuki-hime
Summary: REVISED Chapter 3 Heero could tell she was in pain, even though she tried to hide it. She had become much stronger than he remembered, and her courage was beginning to shine through.
1. Nightmares

ï»¿

**REUNION**

Chapter One

Nightmares

Yuki-hime

- -

Yay! I have finally started the revisions! This was the only Gundam Wing fic that I ever wrote, like six or seven years ago! I can't believe that I wrote something so horrible…it makes me very sad. I have to admit that I am very embarrassed to have written this so badly the first time!

- -

The white polished floor held her eyes. A heavy sigh escaped the woman's lips. She was always waiting, waiting in her heart and waiting in reality. A man's voice broke her thoughts. "Miss Peacecraft." She looked up to see him dressed in a black suit with matching shades and an earpiece. A small smile crossed her lips. "The shuttle is ready for you."

"Thank you," she replied standing. Relena's eyes scanned the landscape spread before her. The view was lovely and she hated to leave but duty called. The spacious scenery had become her garden now. Two years had passed since the war ended. The woman could never let herself dwell on the truths of losing a brother and lover. Heero had resigned to keep a low profile, even her resources could not find him.

Her thoughts turned to the events at hand. She had received a letter several days ago that her presence was needed to open a new colony. The finishing touches were done and her appearance at the official opening would be a sign of the peace they had fought hard for. Since it is such a grand opening, there were slim chances Heero would be there, but it was still a small hope.

Relena made her way to the front seat close to the window. The captain's voice came over the intercom, "Welcome abroad Miss Peacecraft. Please buckle your safety belt; we'll be heading into space now."

Several minutes later, the Earth filled the horizon. The most beautiful mixture of blues and whites. She loved the view, Earth seemed so peaceful, and not at all what it was really like. She had tried hard to maintain a worldly and diplomatic order, but there were still aggressors who fought peace. Yet their efforts were in vain. War had not broken out, despite the dozen attacks on bases and large ports in the past six months. Everyone had rallied around her. It was an overwhelming burden, but she gladly accepted it.

The female's voice broke Relena's eyes from the small window. "Would you like a beverage, Miss Peacecraft?" Her short chocolate hair bobbed around her smiling face.

"Yes, please. A glass of sweet tea," she smiled. It had been a secret of hers, but ever since her stay in the southern hemisphere, Relena had developed a taste for the odd drink.

"Sure, I'll make you a new cup. Be right back," she waved, walking to the small station in the rear.

The sounds of the coffee pot echoed into the small cabin as the woman smoothed the black skirt of her suit. Her eyes were drawn back to the window. Space was beautiful.

- -

Her eyes followed the hatch as it opened, revealing a red carpet and several people smiling. Lights were flashing as she began her descent. A middle aged man in a gray suit stood before her. "Miss Peacecraft, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you for accepting our invitation." His smile was warming as they shook hands. "My name is Albert Stand, the administrator of Beta Colony 5."

Relena extended her hand to his welcoming. "It's a pleasure for me, Mr. Stand." They began the walk out of the docking hanger. "I always make time for new colonies promoting peace. Please tell me, where are you from?"

Her question caught the man off-guard. He laughed lightly. "Why, that's an unusual question that I would not expect to hear from a politician. Oh, no offense, Miss Peacecraft." The man was sure he had put his foot in his mouth this time.

She smiled, "None taken. I like to make a habit of getting to know the people I work with." He seemed to still have questions, so she continued as they entered a much larger open space. "It helps me to understand your actions," Relena finished as she breathed in amazement. The bones of the buildings were scattered about as the city was still in construction, but she could see the grand inspiration behind the idea. It was a self-contained country in such a small area.

Albert continued accustomed to the scenery and oblivious to her wonderment. "I see, well I am from Colony 5."

His answer turned her gaze in surprise. _Colony 5._ She spoke as he led the way to the waiting room. "That's out on the rim, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, but we were never really hit hard by the war, not like the other colonies. We felt the shame of never joining in on the liberation." They stepped into a small white washed building. The cool air hit her as she followed the man down the left corridor, stopping at a door.

"No, I'm happy to hear that the war did not spread everywhere. You all were very lucky."

"Yes, we were fortunate. Come," he opened the door, "let me show you the blue prints and then I will take you to some of the sites." She nodded and followed him to the table where the blue prints were laid out. He pointed to various sections of the map. "Here is where the business district will be. The docking bay will be extended to this block and storage will take the rest of that area." Albert pointed to the end of the paper closest to Relena's hand. "Those large sections will be housing and schools, as well as a park with a small pond."

The woman was a little amazed at the man's planning of the station. "There is not a lot of room for docking and the business district is almost as large as the residential area. Why do you need so much storage space?" It was quite odd.

"Well, we theorize that if the business and residential areas were equal then we could support ourselves." He laughed lightly, "We are sort of reverting back to a trade system within the colony. People will be able to make their own supplies here at home. Instead of paying the high prices for shipping to and from the colony, that money can be spent toward the community or the family. We want to better everyone's lives and truly live in peace. Because of that we made the docking bay smaller than usual. The inhabitants are mainly farmers, craftsmen, and steel manufacturers. We have the majority of our needs covered. There are going to be small community 'farms' scattered about supplying the food. This causes a need to depend on others and really creates a strong bond between the people here."

"Steel?" She looked Albert in the eyes,

"Yes, by making steel as our main out-sourcing product, the colony is able to take in two or three times the money then before. That money would go to the upkeep of the city, homes, education and other community projects."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I believe it could work out well. Tell me, who was it that came up with that idea?" There could be other colonies that would specialize in making certain goods like steel. It could work if there was enough effort put into it.

"A team of community leaders from some of the outer colonies. When we originally started this project, we all wanted something that could symbolize our independence and our ability to make it on our own, regardless of the circumstances. Of course this is not meant to be seen as a threat against Earth, which is why we would be greatly honored if you could open with us at the ceremony tomorrow."

She nodded in understanding. "Of course, I do not see this colony as a threat Mr. Stand. It works and is the only way the colonies can move forward. The system seems to be well thought out and it might very well work. If it is a success then maybe we could see about creating a new trading system." She smiled with encouragement.

He grinned in return. "Yes, well I had not thought about it that far."

"Please, would you let me in on overseeing any future developments. I would like to keep a close eye on this project."

"Certainly, we would all be honored and blessed. Now, would you like to see some of the sites?"

- -

A voice broke the silence that had overtaken the room. "Relena's life has been threatened."

The man glanced from the flat screen monitor to see the outline of the speaker. "When was this reported?"

"It came in several minutes ago. My source from Earth said that she has received about a dozen letters so far." He sighed heavily. "She just ignores them."

" It's not like this hasn't happened before." He began typing on his computer. "Why is it different this time?" Relena's schedule popped open in front of him. The information on a new colony caught his attention; BC5. She was hoping to open up relations with several newer colonies recently established in space.

"There seems to be some information that not many would know." He tossed a disc on the desk. Cold blue eyes focused on the black object. "After she threw the first one out, her secretary decided to send them to my source instead of letting Relena know of her actions."

"She's careless."

"You are assigned to protect her."

"Understood."

- -

Relena had prepared herself for the opening that morning. Since she had agreed to his proposal after seeing the sites under construction, her schedule had been set back thirty-six hours. Some tragedies couldn't be avoided no matter how hard she worked.

Mr. Stand's deep voice caught her ears. "I want to welcome everyone to the grand opening of the new Beta Colony 5." TV crews with reporters and flashing cameras buzzed across the sea of faces. They definitely got the international attention the engineers had hoped for. She remembered her informal dinner last night with several of the original project designers. Her hopes to see BC5 succeed spurred her support and determination for these people. "Now I would like to introduce Miss Relena Peacecraft." Applause broke out as she approached the podium.

"I would first like to welcome you to the opening of this new colony. It is my hope that this colony succeed and become a bright and shining star for the future. Through negations with the colony's Council, I will be on the Board of Supervisors in assisting and promoting any projects. Tomorrow, construction will begin on the residential area and within a year the colony will open to moving in the selected families for the project." She bowed and took her seat as applause erupted.

Albert was sitting next to her as the head engineer, Mr. Tanaka took the stand to briefly explain the odd construction and design of the new colony. "Thank you," he whispered, patting her hand lightly.

"I haven't done anything yet," she replied with a smile. After the press conference was over, a shuttle was waiting for the woman. She said her good-byes to Mr. Stand, boarding the craft on her way to another conference on the moon.

- -

The image of the woman appeared on the screen before him. "So she's getting careless again." His words fell on deaf ears. It was his mission to protect her and he would ensure that no harm would befall the princess of the Cinq Kingdom.

The door opened to reveal a blonde young man. His voice was like a soft whisper as he voiced his concern. "Heero, you are going to take the job right?" The figure did not move as the sounds of clicking keys echoed around the room. "Heero?"

"What do you think?" His tone was sharp and short as he stood and left the young Arabian in the dimly lit room. The young man was halted by a figure appearing out of the shadows.

The Heavyarms pilot blocked the path. "Then you will need our help," his companion spoke the truth.

He stifled his growl. "I can handle this by myself."

Quatre appeared from behind him. "You don't know?" His soft blue eyes slid to Trowa then back to Heero.

"What is it?" This time, Heero growled his frustrations starting at the brunette.

"Maybe you should explain, Quatre." A nervous crack was heard in his voice.

The sandy blonde laughed nervously. "Well, ah, Heero…. There was some information that we stumbled across. You might want to see."

- -

Relena was absorbed in the paperwork when the captain's voice echoed over the intercom. "We'll be making our descent to the Moon in a few minutes, Miss Peacecraft."

She quickly shoved the papers in the folder which was placed in her bag. Her eyes went to the window. A sigh fell from her lips. _Heero…will you be here?_ She sighed again. _Fat chance…like I would ever see him_. Her longing for him only grew from day to day. Why could he not embrace her love for him instead of constantly pushing her away? She was sure that he at least had some feelings for her. His words echoed in her mind, _I will kill you._ He had not kept his promise and because of that she had hope.

Gunfire brought the peace ambassador out of her daze as three mobile suits appeared outside her view. They were in trouble. Her eyes were wide with a horrible that had not gripped her heart since that last battle. _New mobile suits?!_ No one had commissioned any military weapons in two years. Their guns were aimed at her as several warning shots were fired. Relena jumped up.

"Miss, please sit down," the female's voice came from behind her. She could hear the fear in the young woman's voice.

"Do you know what's going on?" She demanded an answer.

"The captain said that they are threatening to shoot us down if we do not let them board."

Relena's heart went out to her. So many people had died because of her, people who might not have wanted to give their lives for her and the future she brought with her. This girl was one of them. "What will the captain do?" Worry and dread filled her to the core. Those Gundam suits were new. She had not ever seen that design and style. It had to mean only one thing.

"Miss Peacecraft…I…I don't know."

The gunfire brought Relena back to the suits oncoming approach. She ran to the back of the shuttle, digging through her bag. _Where is it?!_ She always kept a gun with her. Even though she hated them, it had been in her better interests and now it seemed to come in handy. Heero had insisted and she would hate to admit that he had been right. _I won't make it easy for them._ She checked the gun. _Good._ Six bullets.

The stewardess had followed the woman to the back. "Miss, what are you doing?"

"Defending myself." She checked the window. _Still coming._ A hint of light to the left caught her eye. More suits were speeding to them. It took her a moment to realize who it was after two suits exploded.

- -

"Where is she?" the man demanded as he entered the shuttle.

An older woman pointed to the back where the two women were hidden. "She…she is in the back."

He carefully moved to the back area, waiting for her to jump. He had known the girl for a few years but had not expected her to have a gun. He had the advantage of the black helmet shielding his face from her view.

"Hold it! Who are you and what do you want?" The end of the barrel was pointed at the slender male.

His smirk was hidden at her determination and a little pleased that she had taken his advice. "Come on, we don't have time to waste." He took a step forward.

His voice made her blood boil. Had she just imagined him? "Heero?" Her voice was a whisper. "Is that you? What are you doing here Heero?" Instinctively, Relena lowered the gun.

He took the opening and in a swift move, removed the gun from her delicate fingers. "Saving you. You should listen to the threats that you receive."

"You're here to save me? What, are you kidding me? I think I can do fine on my own." She walked past him to her bag.

He stalled her by grabbing her arm. "I don't think you would have stood a chance against those mobile suits with this gun." He began hauling her to the back of the shuttle. Pulling her to face him, he opened the closet and pulled a space suit out. "Put this on," he said as he shoved it in her hands and pulled her back to the front cabin.

"What?!" She looked at the door. "Why?" _Oh god…_ she groaned to herself. The last thing she felt like doing was jump out of shuttles to go flying around in a Gundam. Those days were over.

"Because we are leaving, put it on or I'll take you without it." The threat did not really scare her, it was his tone.

"Fine!" She huffed. She would agree to it for now, but Heero was not going to get his way this time. She swiftly climbed in the suit and was promptly pulled out of the door, waiting until the small cabin was pressurized before she found herself floating in space. The one person cabin of Wing Zero put closer to the stoic pilot then she would have wanted.

- -

His silent behavior had been wearing on her nerves. _Dammit, I deserve an explanation!_ Relena had been crammed into his lap. Her frustrations at being this close to him worn her down until she snapped. She could not hold her tongue anymore. "What the hell were you thinking back there?!" She tried to turned to see him, or catch a glimpse but it was impossible.

His hand and arm brushed over her thigh as he reached, flipping buttons and switches. "I have my orders."

She tried to not flinch at the touch and growled at herself when she was unable to obey. "Well, what the hell were they?" Her anger flared at his words.

"To protect you."

"Who hired you Heero?" She tried shifting out of his touch but her attempts were in vain.

"Classified."

"Dammit, that simple answer won't cut it anymore!" Her voice steadily rose with every word until she was shouting at him.

The glint of a floating station was lost Relena. "Shut up and hang on," Heero spoke hastily before swiftly piloting the Gundam to the docking area.

- -

When the suit finally came to a stop, Relena found herself surround by other Gundams. _Are the others here too?_ The hissing of air echoed in the cockpit as the hatch opened. Before Heero could act, she propelled herself out of his grasp and toward the only exit she saw. The woman glanced back to see him following her lead and two other suits. The room slowly pressurized.

Quatre's voice came over the intercom confirming the okay before the man removed his helmet. "You can take the suit off now." He unzipped the form-fitting leather nylon and Kevlar suit.

It had been over a year since she had last seen Heero and the sight of him made her pulse quicken. "Huh?" She stammered before realizing what he had said. She blushed, mumbling, "Oh right," and thanking the gods that he could not see her.

His sharp words cut into her thoughts. "They don't know."

"What are you talking about?" A little hurt at his unusual statement.

He disappeared into a long hallway. "You won't find out who hired me."

She held her anger as she ran to catch up to his steady stride. "Well surely you can at least tell me where I am."

"An old space station off the third moon of Jupiter."

"What?" She stopped. Did she hear him right? "But I thought that the stations the Romefeller foundation owned and operated were disbanded and destroyed." The walkway suddenly ended in a dimly lit room that served as the group living quarters.

"Officially, yes. But there are still a few that remained."

"Well, I guess that shows how good of a job I do," she mumbled to herself. The woman made a mental note to thoroughly check all the records for proof of more stations secretly hidden. "Where is everyone else?" The other suits in the hanger was all the proof she needed to know that the other pilots were near.

His lack of a response infuriated her more. What had she expected? _He's always been the silent type._

The opposing door opened revealing Trowa and Quatre. "Relena, I'm glad you made it safely," the passive younger man moved forward to embrace the woman in a warm hug.

"Quatre, it's been so long! How have you been? Or is that a secret too?" She pivoted in her hip to glare at the man who entered with her.

He laughed nervously. "No, Heero called me. I had arrived before he left for you." The Winner heir lead her to the table, sitting next to the female.

Trowa took the seat across from her as Heero stood against the wall. The Heavyarms pilot answered the question that had burned on their minds. "Relena, how long have you been getting the letters?"

"What? Oh, well, so many come. I think I get at least one a week. Why? Are you looking at them as if they are real?"

"Well…" Quatre began. He did not know how to answer her.

"I promote passifism. There are many people that do not want me to succeed in my mission to bring peace, even after what my brother did. I'm not surprised I get letters that say I will die. It comes with the job. If I took the time to attend to every one, then they would win." She turned to face the figure against the wall. "If this is what you were talking about, then you might as well take me back to the moon. I have work to do." This was pissing her off. _What the hell is so different about these letters?! Why come running to me now Heero? I don't even need you anymore._

His words cut her in ways she had forgotten. "Dammit Relena." She could hear the frustration and something else unfamiliar. "You still don't understand do you? They tried to kill you. If I hadn't…"

"_If_ nothing! I've had people try to kill me before Heero. You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself," she spit back.

He was staring hard at her. It made her stomach turn when he spoke. "That's not an excuse, Relena."

"Well then you don't know anything! I thought that by now you might have heard that I can take care of myself." Her voice rose to where she had been screaming at him. Not at all like the composed girl she had been two years ago. Two years ago when he left her on the bridge of the spaceship.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her words were confusing.

"Nothing that concerns you." She turned back to Quatre. "Would you mind showing me where I will be staying until I leave?"

Glad for the excuse to leave, Quatre smiled. "Certainly." He led her through the door they had entered.

With a click it closed and Trowa turned to his companion. "Do you know what she was talking about?"

"No, but it might be important. See what you can find. I'm going to talk to someone." Heero walked out the door he had been standing by.

- -

Once out of Heero's demanding and domineering presence, Relena felt a little more comfortable. "What is Duo and Wufei?" Her voice echoed in the small and shady corridor. The lights were dying in and out.

"Well, Heero called Duo from the colonies. Wufei is still on earth." He smiled. "They should be here soon." He could see the uneasy look in her eyes.

"Quatre, do you know who hired Heero?"

"He hasn't said anything. He wouldn't tell me even if I asked. You know Heero." His reply was what she had expected.

Quatre stopped her in front of a metal door. The door swung open for her to see. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Relena, I don't think that is a wise decision. Heero's ways are a little harsh but he has a valid point. There are people out there that want you dead."

She turned and put a hand on his arm. "Please Quatre, have some faith in me. I know what to do and how to handle this. It's not like this is the first time." She smiled, trying to reassure him, even if it was only a little.

- -

Relena woke in a hot sweat. "Shit," she cursed under panting breath. _What a time for the nightmares._ It seemed she could never out run her demons. Deciding that she needed air and water, the woman silently slipped from her room, backtracking to the door with the living room. Her eyes fell to the third entrance. On a hunch, she guessed a kitchen and hit the jackpot. After the third cabinet, she discovered a glass and quickly drank the liquid. Pouring another cup, she wandered to the main section to stare out the window. _The stars are so peaceful._ She sighed heavily. _I wish things had turned out differently._

The sound of her name made her jump. She spun on her heels to see Heero blocking the doorframe. "What are you doing up?"

She was vulnerable and had let her guard down. _Dammit why did it have to be in front of him?!_ "I wanted some water." Her thoughts were still a little cloudy and Relena finally realized why he had been staring at her. She followed his gaze and blushed. Her shirt barely covered her. Her nervous laughed filled the space. "Well, um, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Heero," she wavered as she quickly stepped by him.

His hand reached out and caught her free wrist. "Don't do anything stupid."

- -

Well, I certainly believe this is much better. God I could have shot myself for posting something so horrible.


	2. Escape

ï»¿

**REUNION**

Chapter Two

Escape

Yuki-hime

- -

His words had thrown her for a loop. Had Quatre spilled her plan? There was no way of knowing and Heero would not tell her without her admitting that there was something after all. "What are you talking about?" She stared him square in the eye; losing herself in those sky blues. Relena could feel how hot his skin was; burning her flesh with his own. She tried not to gasp from the shock of his touch.

"You know what I'm talking about. I will not let you leave." He pulled her a little closer. Her smell began intoxicating his senses. "It's dangerous," his husky voice whispered in her ear.

His sudden act of interest had ignited an aching desire in her stomach. _Why does he suddenly taken an interest whenever my life is in danger? _She had to get away. "No I'm afraid that I do not Heero. Now if you will please excuse me, I have to go back to bed." She pulled her arm free and quickly disappeared into the dark hall, for once, grateful for the cover night.

The soldier, however, was not satisfied. He silently followed her to her room and kept watch over the door until early morning.

- -

Relena woke to the hum of engines. Her nightmare had been washed away with Heero's unexpected appearance, which had spooked her more than she would have liked. She needed to speak with Quatre. The woman quickly dressed as her thoughts flickered to last night. Her skin flushed when she had remembered his heated stare a few hours before. Her collared shirt had barely covered her. She sighed. _It does not matter how noble his actions may be…I still have a job to do._ Peace and war did not wait on anyone.

Resolve set her mind. Relena's hands smoothed the fabric of her skirt and jacket, trying to erase the wrinkles. She turned and made her way to the living quarters. The door opened to reveal several pilots.

Duo's eyes and voice greeted her first. "Relena!" He jumped up and hurried to her, quickly squeezing the air out of her. Wufei and Quatre remained at the table while Heero was at his usual post.

"Duo, Wufei! How are you?" Her eyes smiled as she greeted her friends. It had been over a year since their last gathering. "I'm sorry that I had to miss you at Christmas." She had recalled that Duo proposed to Hilde that winter and they tied the knot the next summer. She had missed much with her friends.

"Too much paperwork will kill you, ya know?" the Deathscythe pilot grinned at her.

She laughed lightly, "Yes I suppose it will one day." She quickly turned her attention to the Arabian. "Quatre, could I speak with you privately?" Her eyes slid to Heero.

He stood, a little uncomfortable with the exchange of heated glances between the two. "Yes, of course." He followed the woman as she exited the room through the door she had entered.

The tension between them had been apparent to everyone. Duo stood, facing his friend. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. When he and Wufei had arrived at the station an hour ago, they had yet to get answers from their stubborn cohort.

He faced the couple. "She has been receiving death threats."

"I can see the problem," Chang spoke. The man understood that it must have been serious to provoke the one across him to come out of hiding.

He smiled and shrugged. "So, what's up with that? Relena is in a position where she gets tons of those all the time."

"She was attacked yesterday at o-nine-hundred. Three unidentified mobile suits attacked her shuttle five hundred meters from the Central Moon Base."

Duo stretched. "Sounds pretty normal, some people can't handle peace. So when do we get to work?"

- -

He had to jog slightly to keep up her quick pace. Quatre was clueless to where she was leading him and began to wonder if the woman had gotten lost. The hallway had several doors and although he had extensive knowledge of station blueprints, the heir to the Winner fortune was little confused now. He found that he could no longer hold his tongue. "Relena, are you okay?" She had been edgy since she stepped into their conversation earlier. He was worried about her. She seemed to be different from the woman he had known before.

"I need out of here!" The female stopped and spun on her heels. "I can't be out of the public's eye. There will be an upheaval. People will think I'm dead! I still have a job to do, Quatre."

Maybe Heero was right; everyone was taking advantage of her, and as a result, she was working herself to death. "You are working too hard Relena. I understand how you feel, but we are trying to protect you. You can not carry your mission out if you are dead. Heero is doing what he thinks is best, please try to understand." The man hoped his reasoning would bring her to trust them for a little longer. He did not want to see her die.

"I'm sorry Quatre but I can not let the possibility of death keep me from living my life. I must continue to move forward." She stared at him. The dim lighting flickered. "If you will not help me off of the station then I will leave by myself."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Give me some time. I can not promise you anything but I will try to speak with Heero." He smiled and tried to comfort his friend. "Though I must say, I feel it is a lost cause. Heero has his mind set."

"I thank you for at least trying, Quatre. That means a lot," Relena returned a soft smile.

A deep voice echoed his name and Quatre turned to see Heero emerge out of the dark. Relena stiffened. _How long had he been there? How much had he heard?_

"Heero," his friend began before he cut was off.

"The others want to talk to you," his gaze was fixed on the woman as he spoke the order.

He nodded and took a step, "Will you be joining us?"

"I have to speak to the _Ambassador_ first." Sarcasm seethed from his words.

"I have nothing to say to you Heero." Anger surged from her voice. "Now if you will excuse me," she tried rushing past him, but failed again. His hold was frightening.

"We have to talk."

"No we don't." The woman struggled to pull free from his iron grip.

"Quatre, leave," he commanded. He could only hold his temper for so long. _When had she become so defiant?_

"No, please Quatre, do not leave." When had Heero become so vocal and outgoing?

Her pleas were scolded by her captor. "Be quiet." He returned his attention back to the pilot. "You heard me. She will be safe."

He nodded but gave them both a second glance before hurrying to the main area. _Something must have happened._ Heero's stoic mask was cracking and Quatre was beginning to worry about his friend.

Relena watched her last line disappear in the shadows. "Let me go," she yelled as she pulled again. He surprised her, letting her go as she fell against the wall. The woman turned, ready to release her anger. "You are staying here, out of danger, understand?"

"I understand what you are saying but you can not keep me here against my will."

"I can if it protects your life." He leaned in, blocking her escape. "Take my advice, Relena," he whispered her name in her ear then withdrew to see her eyes. "I will not let any harm come to you."

"Heero…"

"Stay here a little longer. I'll protect you."

She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry." She was not in a political position to take time off. Her life was always hanging in the balance. Yesterday, today, tomorrow… it didn't make a difference to her anymore. She could only more forward. In the moment she needed him, he had not been there. After, slow resentment built in her until she broke; he had not been there either.

He wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in his heated embrace. Heero buried his face in her hair, smelling her exotic shampoo. "You won't leave. It's a promise."

"How do you plan to stop me?" she asked as she tried to keep her mind clear. His hands were firmly planted on her hips.

"Block your ways out. The other pilots will not help you. They know what is going on and want you to live. So you _will_ be staying here for a while. Everyone will be watching you, so don't do anything foolish." His hands caressed her back.

"Heero, you can't stop me." She shut her eyes trying to reject his warmth and touch.

"I can and I will."

_Why now, when I don't need you? Why are you here for me now?!_ Relena pushed him away, her eyes burning into his. "We'll wait and see." She turned and continued on her path.

He had heard that tone in her voice only once before. She was determined to see him wrong on this _issue_. However, this was something he couldn't afford to lose; this was Relena's life after all.

- -

Quatre's attention was drawn to the door. "Heero, where's Relena?" Trowa was filling in everyone on the current situation. Though of course, after hearing the truth about what had happened, no one could refuse Heero's request. There was no place safe enough for the Relena Peacecraft.

He shrugged the question off meeting everyone's gaze. "Do you all understand the current situation?"

Wufei nodded. "I have a question, Heero. Who was the person that hired you? You could not have attained some of this information on your own."

"The informant is confidential."

"What about the drop location?" Duo spoke up. "Why not share that?"

That information is confidential."

"Well we believe that it _is_ important information," Duo spoke up. "We don't plan to tell Relena but we want to make sure that…."

"It's not necessary information for the mission."

"Damn it is!" Duo protested.

Wufei cut him off from further insult. "Do not waste your breathe, he will not tell us."

Quatre darted through the door in search of Relena. _Who knows what Heero said to her._ She was probably upset now.

"Yeah, I guess but you can't keep the information from us forever." Duo waved him off as he followed Quatre. The man could tell Heero's attitude hadn't changed.

- -

"Miss Relena?" Quatre's voice echoed off through the corridor. _Where is she?_ He had already checked her quarters. "Miss Relena, where are you?" There was no sign of her anywhere, and there was no way for her to leave.

The blond remembered Heero's first words when he reached the desolate station. "She will try to leave but we do not have another choice. Can you still want to help knowing that she will be against it?"

He nodded. The circumstances were against them. "She has duties and there will be chaos without her. Heero are you sure this is the only way?"

"Better people think she is dead than that be the truth." The youth had to agree with his friend. However he still needed to comfort Relena. She had been through so much and he knew what it was like to lose your father.

He backtracked to her bedroom, checking the room again, just in case she was there, before he headed to the community lounge. Suddenly an object bounced off the doorframe, landing before him in the dim lightly. The Arabian bent to pick it up, realizing that it was the shell casing of a .45.

- -

The silent pilot turned when his name was called, meeting Wufei's eyes. "Where is Zechs?" His question was blunt Heero knew that he could not fool them all that easily but refused to divulge any information that would complicate the mission.

However, the Gundam pilot was saved when the Arabian youth burst through the door. His ragged breathing and panic filling the room as he spoke, "Relena…gone...found…this."

Heero's eyes met the casing. In an instant, his fingers were in possession of the evidence. _A bullet?_ Thousands of scenarios ran through his thoughts. _Who could have gotten past their security?_ However, he did not rule out the small chance that Relena had tried to leave on her own. _But it is the wrong casing if it belongs to one of us?_ He finally voiced his question. "Where did you find this?"

"Section 5A."

Heero suddenly sprinted past the duo. He could hear their footsteps behind him. The man ran ignored the corridor to the left; 5A. It was useless. The trail there was cold already. The trio headed for the hanger. It was the only logical entrance and exit; the easiest way in and out.

The pilots filled the bay, finding the space empty. All eyes noted that the suits were untouched and nothing seemed to be out of place. The man jumped from the high staircase and quickly moved in front of Wing Zero. The paper had been visibly hid. He reached for it, opening the sheet to read the letters. _Relena, what happened?_

- -

"Where is Heero?" Trowa spoke to the others. They had remained hopeful but it did not look good. Relena could not be found. They had searched this floating rock three times.

Quatre turned opening his mouth to speak before Heero broke in. "We have to leave immediately. Prepare your suits and meet in the bay at o-one-hundred. They left us two clues." He threw the items on the table as he turned and disappeared. Duo looked to his fellow comrades. The group was bewildered. Two clues; a .45 casing and a ransom note.

"What does the letter say?" Chang spoke quietly.

Quatre reached to pick the paper up.

"I have Relena Peacecraft. Surrender the rights to Red Dragon. You will be contacted within twenty-four hours with a drop time and place. If our demands are not met then we will detonate twenty-four bombs set in pre-selected cities then kill the girl."

The blonde man looked to Wufei. "Who is Red Dragon?"

"I am assuming that whoever took Relena, it is their enemy," Trowa answered.

The Altron pilot stood up. "We must get ready for the mission."

Duo ignored the man's statement. "They must have been watching us and planning this from the beginning. How else would they have gotten her so easily?" He scratched his head then the Deathscythe pilot looked at his watch. "Is he crazy, that's in an hour and a half from now! We can't be fully prepared in time!"

- -

Omgosh! I got two reviews. Thanks to **Mumu** and **meliny** for your encouragement. It is always welcomed and gives me a push to work more. This story is a slow process even though it shouldn't be! _And it doesn't really get the same attention as my others._ However, I will give it my best. Plus, it's pretty easy to re-write since most of the work is done.

_Please note that I don't have a beta reader so there still may be mistakes._


	3. Desire

ï»¿

**REUNION**

Chapter Three

Desire

Yuki-hime

- -

Noises had caught her attention when she was returning to her room, and her curiosity had not let her let it go. As she rounded the corner, the last thing Relena remembered was a gun in her face before a sharp pain and darkness engulfed her. Now that she was conscious, the woman had wished that she had not been alone. Relena wished that she had not ventured into this Hell. Her eyes focused on the ceiling, her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out a clear image except when she squinted. She already knew that she was in a prison. The room was damp and smelled of mildew and dust. She didn't have to survey the rest to understand her current situation. The dingy room told her everything she needed to know.

When she tried to move, her limbs were restrained and, as she peered up, saw thick rope holding her in place. Her breath hissed as she yanked at the binding. The braiding was tight and biting into her skin. Her struggle had only caused the hard bristle to break through the skin, letting her blood soak the sheets. Her eyes moved down her arms. Dried blood dotted her ivory skin. Relena moved her gaze to examine her feet and found that her clothing had blood on them as well.

The door opened and closed with a click. A soft sigh erupted from above her head before a male voice spoke. "I see you are awake."

She tried shifting her weight to where she could see him, but it was in vain. "Who are you?" she demanded as she struggled to free herself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His gentle words of warning carried over to her as it echoed.

Relena winced in pain and looked to her left leg. The ankle looked ugly and it felt like she had sprung it. Cuts littered her legs and arms. She sudden;y realized that she was very sore.

"You know, you are the hardest person to get information from Miss Peacecraft, even with the truth-serum." He spoke as he walked into her vision. She could make out black hair but his features were lost to her. The white button-up shirt she had been wearing was open, revealing her lace bra as well as more cuts. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, his thigh touching her side as his fingers began caressing her cleavage. He moved to whisper in her ear as his fingers snaked past the cup to catch a nipple. "I need to ask you more questions and this time I won't go easy on you."

"Whatever it is, I'm not telling you!" she snapped back, knowing that it meant more torture. His hands on her made her sick, but she had been through this before and she wasn't about to fall to it again. Relena would hold onto to her strength, she was not going to snap.

"I just want some information. Shing, Wong, get in here. I want you to take her to the room. We will begin the interrogation again." He turned and walked out as the two men untied and dragged a fighting Relena with them. She bite back her tears and dealt with the pain as she did not want to make it easier for them. Her limbs stung with the suffering of her earlier torment. Every step she took made her crave death.

Thoughts raced through her mind. What they could want, but Relena could not be sure. Whatever it is, I won't tell them a thing. I'll bite my tongue out first. It must be important to kidnap a prime minister.

"Please sit down Miss Peacecraft, make yourself at home. Your legs must be killing you." He pointed to a chair in the middle of the open area.

"No thank you. You still haven't told me your name, what shall I call you?" she requested, though she knew that stalling for time would not help her.

"You may call me Professor Jay," he said and made a motion to the men to escort the girl to her seat. The one called Shing forced Relena to sit in the chair as Wong tied her wrists and ankles to the posts, as well as her waist. The man was patient as he watched the two work. "Now I have some questions for you, my dear. Where are the men who made the Gundams?" He sat down next to her in a rolling stool with his arms crossed.

Relena was suddenly confused. Had she heard him right? Deciding to ask, she voiced her question; "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know?" his voice lowered as his fingers ran down her shoulder.

"No, I don't, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," she spat out. "Besides, I don't understand what that has to do with me?"

"Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with what I want anyways. Now, tell me where the secret files are on space project BC5?"

She stumbled over his words. The new colony? "What secret files? I don't understand what BC5 has to do with this."

Her elusive answer angered the man. "Everything!" he screamed as his hand came swiftly down to hit Relena across the cheek. "Now tell me where the fucking blueprints are."

Her blue eyes watered and she again bit back the scream that wanted out. "I'm not telling you," she finally replied, blood dripped from her nose and split lip. She wanted to be brave and fearless like her hero, but Relena felt herself slipping under his interrogation. _If I can't survive this, then how will I get through the anything else?_ Images of Heero came to mind, the last time she saw him and the last thing she said to him made her heart twist.

Another hard blow brought Relena back to reality. "Where the hell are they?" He knelt down to whisper in her ear. "This is the last time I will ask nicely."

Their eyes locked. "Go to hell," she whispered back. Relena had set her resolve, preparing herself for the worst.

- -

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked as Hilde entered the small living quarter.

She sat beside the man, grabbing a piece of fruit out of the bowl. "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him today."

"Well, I guess looking for three straight days without sleep or food could wear anyone down. I wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep in his cockpit with a sandwich in one hand and the controller in the other." The Deathscythe pilot chuckled at his comment.

"He will be here. Heero would not miss the transmission," Wufei stated.

Less than five seconds later, the said pilot burst through the doorway. Eight pairs of eyes focused on him as Heero sat down. The group could tell he was filled with worry but he kept his distance and cool, simply waiting for their next move. _Relena, where are you?_ he thought to himself for the thousandth time that hour.

The screen flickered and came to life. A military room appeared; various guns and grenades could be seen scattered on tables as guards patrolled in the background.

A chuckle grabbed their attention as a man entered the frame. "Ah, the noble and elusive Gundam pilots. How are you today?" He laughed at his own joke. "Please let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Jay." He paused as his smile widened. "And I must introduce someone else."

- -

Relena stirred in her makeshift bed of water and concrete. Her bed had been taken away after she refused to answer Jay's questions. Slowly opening her eyes, she groaned when she realized that she wouldn't be able to move her arms. The room was dimly lit and she scanned herself, making sure that she still had all her limbs and digits. She sighed in relief but noticed that her clothes were torn and bloody. _At least if I die, I will look semi-descent._ She grimaced at her amusing thoughts as the door swung open.

Professor Jay filled the doorway. "Good to see you are awake. Wong, get her to the conference room."

The man obeyed the professor's directions. He untied the female and pushed her to her feet, forcing her to walk on a bad leg. They walked through a series of corridors before stopping in front of a steel door. A card key access protected the room as she watched the professor slide a blue card through the machine. _A security room?_ But Relena had guessed wrong. Once in, she saw that there was enough ammo for an army; it filled the room from top to bottom.

Jay's words brought her eyes to him. "Sit her there. I want her ropes as tight as you can make them," he spat out. His voice dropped. "I want her to suffer." She could tell he was at the end of his rope. He was mad because he had not gotten what he wanted, and Relena held her smile at the little victory she acquired. Heero would be proud of her. The professor's barking voice broke into her thoughts. "Get me the Gundam pilots. I'll show them their precious _princess_."

The sudden realization of his scheme dawned on Relena. Why hadn't she thought he would resort to such devious actions. _I don't want Heero to see me like this._ Her mind began racing, trying to think up anything that could prevent the inevitable confrontation, other than giving him what he wanted.

Relena's attention was diverted to a large screen as the image of her friends appeared. She shut her eyes to keep the tears back as she heard him speaking. _Please let me be strong._ Now she knew exactly what he was planning.

The camera spanned to the chair where she had been tied up. "This is my _dear friend_, Relena Peacecraft." He laughed. "But I'm sure you know that already."

Heero stared at the man. He was taunting them, but when he spoke her name, when he revealed a broken and bruised Relena, Heero's temper almost went out of control. The glint in his eye was the only evidence of his boiling hatred. Her restricted form tore his heart out and the way she looked only added to the hurt. Her head was bowed in shame, and she was covered in what he could only assume was her blood. Her clothing was ripped and tried it's best to cover her slashed body. He could tell that they had used several drugs on her in hopes of getting what they wanted. Her face told that they had beaten her until she was unable to talk. Heero could not wait to get his hands around the neck of the monster who had hurt the one person who had been there for him.

When Relena looked up, they locked eyes. She knew he had been staring at her, and when he saw those cerulean eyes, he saw emotions that he had never wanted to see in her eyes. She quickly looked away, not wanting him to see deeper into her soul. Her eyes spanned across the rest of her friends, her comrades. She found that she couldn't look anyone in the eye, her shame was too much. Heero wanted to tear the man limb from limb. He had stolen the spark in her eyes.

"Why don't you say hello?" he asked as he giggled again.

She kept quite, not knowing how to answer and desperately wanting to disappear. She could only guess what she looked like and wished Jay would leave her alone. She still felt Heero's gaze. All knew that the professor was mocking her and she could do nothing but take it. Heero grimaced as he watched the hazing. _What else could she do but take it? _

"She like to keep her mouth shut, don't you?" he shouted as he turned and back-handed the woman. She was rocked hard in her chair but only lifted her head as if to dare him to hit her again. With that one single move, Jay lost his temper. He viciously hit her before he turned to the audience. "I want the damn blue prints from Beta Colony 5."

"No Heero! Don't give them to him," Relena shouted. Heero could tell she was in pain, even though she tried to hide it. She had become much stronger than he remembered, and her courage was beginning to shine through.

The man turned and smacked her again. "Shut the hell up or I will--"

"You don't scare me! I'll never let you ruin the peace that the Earth and the Colonies have so faithfully built. You'll never get those blue prints, I swear on my life!" She had to let them know that she was willing to die, like everyone else, for the peace that humanity wanted. It was important that this man not get what he wanted. Relena no longer feared the pain that he inflicted. She would give her life and not think twice about it.

Heero understood what Relena was wishing for, but the world could not lose the Angel of Peace.

"I said shut up. The one time you do speak and now you just won't be quiet." The strike she expected did not come, instead he pulled a gun from his large white coat. "Get me those blue prints or I will kill the beautiful Cinq princess."

Her eyes held fast to the weapon in his hand. "Shoot," she yelled. Her fear of them giving in to this maniac's demands had overcome Relena. She couldn't help but provoke him. She didn't want to the peace everyone had fought for to die. She wanted Heero to never have to pilot a Gundam again. "What are you waiting for? Shoot me," she shouted again.

Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing. It took him by surprise and he found himself yelling out; "No!" Fear gripped his heart. _Don't take her away!_

She felt comfort from his cry, then everything shattered as the most unexpected thing happened, something far from Relena's mind, the explosion and pain that followed. The white polished floor filled her vision. A heavy sigh escaped the woman's lips. She was always waiting, waiting in her heart and waiting in reality. The waiting would never end. She already knew that. But it seemed that Death was now in front of her, and she would continue to wait all eternity as red liquid oozed around her. With her eyes no longer able to focus between the two colors, Relena let go.

- -

**I NEED A BETA**...please someone volunteer to be a spell and common-sense checker. Even though I am re-vising this story, I still miss things! Please help!


End file.
